See Through My Flaws
by EmoScene
Summary: Blossom can't stand up for herself and keeps her feelings and thoughts to herself. Buttercup has a scar that runs from the top of her forehead to her chin. Bubbles is too kind and generous. Brooke has a huge burnt mark on her cheek. They're bullied and taken advantage of, can four boys see through they're flaws and help them?
1. Description

**Description.**

**PPG.**

**Blossom.**

**Age: **Oldest, 15.

**Face:** Big pink eyes, long eye lashes, nice eyebrows, full lips.

**Hair: **Long red, orange hair that is a bit below her butt, straight, side bangs, wears it in a ponytail with a bright red ribbon holding it.

**Flaw:** Can't stand up for herself, and keeps her thoughts and feelings to herself.

**Talent:** Dancing.

**Extra power: **She has star powers.

**Pet: **White Tiger.

* * *

**Buttercup.**

**Age: **Second oldest, 15.

**Face:** Big peridot eyes, long eyelashes, nice eyebrows, full lips.

**Hair: **A little bit longer than her shoulder length black hair, straight and shaggy, straight bangs.

**Flaw:** Scar, scratch from the top of her forehead on her left eye and down to her chin.

**Talent:** Sports.

**Extra power: **She has nature powers.

**Pet: **White Clydesdale.

* * *

**Bubbles.**

**Age:** Second youngest, 15.

**Face:** Big icy blue eyes, long eye lashes, nice eyebrows, full lips.

**Hair:** White blonde hair that is elbow length, curly at the tip, straight bangs.

**Flaw:** Too kind and giving, people take advantage of.

**Talent:** Art.

**Extra power:** She has ice powers.

**Pet: **Dolphin.

* * *

**Brooke.**

**Age: **Youngest, 15.

**Face: **Big amethyst eyes, long eyelashes, nice eyebrows, full lips.

**Hair: **Light brown hair with different shades of brown highlights that is waist length, straight, side bangs.

**Flaw: **Scar, burnt looking mark on her right cheek.

**Talent:** Instruments.

**Extra power: **She has air powers.

**Pet: **White owl.

* * *

**RRB.**

**Brick.**

**Age: **Oldest, 16.

**Face:** Big bloody red eyes, whatever a good looking smart guy looks like. :)

**Hair: **Dark red hair barely touching his shoulders, straight and spiky, side bangs.

**Talent:** Dancing.

**Extra power: **He has fire powers.

**Pet: **Siberian Tiger.

* * *

**Butch.**

**Age: **Second oldest, 16.

**Face: **Big emerald eyes, whatever a good looking bad boy guy looks like. :)

**Hair: **Black spiky hair, short, straight bangs.

**Talent:** Sports.

**Extra power: **He has earth powers.

**Pet: **Black Clydesdale.

* * *

**Boomer.**

**Age: **Second youngest, 16.

**Face: **Big ocean blue eyes, whatever a good looking cute guy looks like. :)

**Hair: **Blond shaggy hair, straight bangs.

**Talent:** Photography.

**Extra power: **He has water powers.

**Pet:** Shark.

* * *

**Blake.**

**Age:** Youngest, 16.

**Face:** Big purple eyes, whatever a good looking mysterious guy looks like. :)

**Hair:** Brown with different shades of brown highlights, straight, short, sidebands.

**Talent:** Instruments.

**Extra power:** He has weather powers.

**Pet:** Black owl.


	2. Chapter 1 Thank you

Chapter 1.

Brooke.

I walked through the doors of the main entrance of the school with my sisters. My head was down and I had my hair curtain my right cheek that had my burnt scar. I got this scar when my sister accidentally burnt me with her powers. As I walked I could hear people talk about me saying I was ugly or a freak, sometimes I hate how I have super hearing.

I should probably introduce myself; my name is Brooke, I have three sisters, Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup. Blossom being the oldest and smartest. Buttercup the second oldest and the toughest. Bubbles, the second youngest and the kindest and most generous. I am the youngest and the most fastest. We've had superpowers since we're created. We wear mask to hide our identity. At the age of ten we found out we had extra special powers, I have air, Blossom fire, Bubbles water, and Buttercup Nature. Our biggest enemies are the RowdyRuff Boys, Him and Mojo Jojo. Crime doesn't happen as often as it use to, most villains got bored.

My sister Blossom gets bullied because they think she's a nerd for being smarter than everyone. Blossom can't stand up for herself and she bottles up everything. When she is blamed for something she didn't do, she can't say anything no matter how much she tries. She is a very selfless person. Buttercup doesn't really get bullied, she's a loner and people stay away from her and make up scary stories about her scar. She actually got that scar from trying to save someone but got unmasked and a knife cutting her face. She is a really caring person once you get to know her. Bubbles doesn't get bullied or anything, she gets taken advantage of. She's too nice and generous to say no. So people take her money and things, even some valuables. Bubbles is one of the most generous person you will meet and she will do anything to make you happy. I get bullied for my scar. I don't blame Blossom for giving it to me and being the cause of the bullies. I love Blossom. I just can't get people to stop bulling me or my sisters. No one wants to take me seriously, they just laugh at me.

Once I got into class, I sat in the back corner that I always sat at, next to the window. There is always a seat empty next to me because no one wants to sit next to the freak. "Okay class, we have a new student." Our teacher spoke. "Please introduce yourself." A boy next to the teacher then said "Hey, name's Blake Jojo." My head shot up right when the name Blake Jojo rolled off the tongue of the boy who spoke. My enemy. Why was it him who has to be the one in my class. Why not Fuzzy Lumpkins or something? Oh god. At least I wear a mask when I'm out saving the world so he won't know me. "Hmm.. Let's see." The teacher said scanning the room. "You can sit next to Brookelle Utonium. She's the one with the brown hair in the corner." Oh god why! I hid my face with my hair. Especially since my scared cheek faces him. "Hey. My name's Blake." He said. "Hey." I said without looking at him. He then turned back to face the front.

As soon as class was over I rushed to my locker to get away from him. No one has a locker next to me, because they changed lockers far away from me, so I was wondering who the person standing in front of the locker next to mine was. I snuck a peek. The person I saw was the one and only Blake Jojo. Heheeell No. "Hey. What's up?" He asked me. "Nothing." "Do you know where room G14 is?" "I have that class next so you can follow me." I told him. He tried to talk to me all the way till English. I tried to talk back, but I forgot what it was like to have a friend so I wasn't sure what to say. It was rather awkward. Everyone was just staring at him like he was crazy. I felt kind of bad. Then one of the popular boys approached us. "Dude. Why are you talking to this ugly freaktard." Jake the popular guy said as he pointed to me. "What?" Blake asked shocked. "Have you not seen her face!" No. No. No. I backed away. Then two more of the popular people who play on the American football team comes. The two shoved and held me against the wall and I struggle against their grip. I wasn't allowed to use my powers so I used as much of my human strength to get out of it. But they were stronger. Then Jake held my head back and roughly grabbed my hair away from my face. "Stop it." Blake ordered. Then Princess, one of the most popular girls walked towards us and yelled "What is wrong with you? Are you blind? Can you not see how fugly she is?" He then shoved Princess out of the way, and he dug his nails in Jake's hand so he would let go of my hair. Blake then punched the two guys holding me back and kicked Jake in the stomach who flew across the room. "Why did you help me?" "Why not?" "They're going to hate you." I said. "Do I care?" That silenced me. "Thank you." I finally said.

It was lunch time. My sister's and I usually meet at the willow tree, but they never showed. So, I sat there eating my lunch alone. Once I finished my lunch I wandered around the school looking for them. That's when I see Bubbles and some blonde haired - Oh my god, it's Boomer Jojo. They were eating lunch in the art room. I wondered some more till I passed by a window, Buttercup and Butch Jojo playing football. What is Blossom going to think of all of us hanging out with the RowdyRuffs. I kept on walking, I could hear someone following me. I stopped walking and turned. I saw the tall brown haired boy. "Where are you going?" He asked. "i don't know." I said. "But I wanted to ask." I started "Why are you trying to be friends with me?" "What's so wrong about me being friends with you?" I looked at him into his deep mysterious purple wine eyes. "People will hate you." "Then I'm willing to take that risk." He smiled.


	3. Chapter 2 Revealed

**Chapter 2.**

**Blossom.**

I sat in my regular seat, second row near the wall. The teacher introduced a boy, his name was Brick. My worst enemy, but he doesn't know that, so I'm just going to act like I don't know him. He sat in the back corner, the last seat left. Mr. Smith, my math teacher was writing equations on the board. Nobody likes him, he's boring and tries to be cool. Suddenly a crumbled paper ball was thrown at his head. I turned to see that it was Nick who threw it, he was snickering with his friends in the back. **(You don't have to remember these names. I obviously won't.) **Mr. Smith turned around and picked up the ball. His face was red from anger and embarrassment. "Who threw this." He asked the class. Oh no. "Blossom did it." Nick yelled. Damn you. "Is this true?" "N-no. I didn't do it." I shook my head. "Don't lie to me, and your punishment won't be as bad. "But I-" "Blossom did it, I saw it with my own eyes." Nick's friend shouted. The class agreed. I hate everybody. "But-" "Blossom Utonium. Principles office." Mr. Smith interrupted. Screw you. I grabbed my stuff and right when my fingers connected with the door knob I heard a voice "Blossom didn't throw that paper ball." I turned to look who would stand up for me, I was shocked to see Brick. "Well. It's 20 - 2. You're out numbered." The teacher said. "That's not fair. Nick is the one who threw it. You have no proof that Blossom did it." "Neither do you." The teacher snapped. That shut him up. At least he tried. Brick looked at me with pity and an apology, I smiled back as a thank you for trying. I just got a warning for "throwing" the paper ball at the teacher, because it wasn't that big of a deal.

I found Brick at lunch sitting by himself. I decided to sit with him because my sisters would have each other. "May I sit here." He looked up. "Uh. Yeah, sure." I sat. "I wanted to say thank you for standing up for me." I smiled. "No problem. Although, why did the whole class lie?" He asked a bit curious. "That's not so important. But anyways, how was your day?" I asked trying to change the subject. "My day was good, but you didn't answer my question." "Do I have to answer your question?" "Yes." Ugh. "It's because they hate me for being smart and they can do whatever they want and blame me." "Why don't you stand up for yourself." "Be-because I can't." I whispered. "You can practice with me, when you don't want me to do something then you have to tell me." I smiled and we talked the rest of lunch. I wonder how my sisters are doing.

**Bubbles.**

I walked back home alone because Buttercup has football practice, Blossom has dance rehearsal and Brooke is already at home because she has free period last, so she just goes home. I could hear her playing her violin in her music room. You see, We're billionaires because our dad is an amazing scientist, I mean seriously he created life. So that's why we live in a mansion. Once I reached the door I went downstairs. We have a five story house, I own the bottom floor, my dad owns the first, Buttercup the second, Blossom the third, and Brooke the top.

On my floor I have a huge swimming pool that's meters deep that I have my dolphin in and some other fishes to keep her company, my bedroom, an art studio and a bathroom.

In the first floor, my dad has his own lab, a bathroom, the kitchen, the dining room, the living room and his bedroom.

In the second floor, Buttercup has her own little garden she can practice her powers in, she also owns the garden outside and a horse stable which is where she keeps her Clydesdale, she also has her bedroom and bathroom and a little gym.

On the third floor, Blossom has a fire proof room with fire proof mannequins she practices on. She also has her own dance studio, a place where her white tiger can feel at home, her bedroom and a bathroom.

On the top floor, Brooke has her own room that holds every single instrument in the world, her favorite is the violin and the viola, she can change that room into sound proof or not. She has a room to practice her powers, the room can change the air into whatever type, so far Brooke can survive and control in every type of air, she also has her bedroom and bathroom.

I floated up the stairs into Brooke's floor. I sat down on one of her chairs and watched and listened to her beautifully play her violin. Once she was done I went to my floor and was greeted by my dolphin, Layla. I changed into my swimsuit and dived into the water. I felt so safe in it. I played with my dolphin and we raced from one end to the other. Of course she was faster. Once I finished I did my homework and went into my art studio. My art studio had white walls and everything that I needed for art. It had clay, canvas, paints, brushes, a desk and much more. The room was full of drawings and paintings. I express my feelings through my art so most had sad drawings. No one is allowed in this room. I keep it locked with the extra key hidden in the deepest part of my pool, I wear the real key around my neck. I sat on my desk and quickly and carefully sketched a picture of Boomer. I thought he was mean, but he's not. He is one of the sweetest and most cutest guys I've ever met.

**Flashback.**

_Someone asked if they could 'borrow' some of my money. A lot of people ask me because I can't say no and I'm really rich. "I'm sorry, I can't I need it." I tried to say as nice as possible. "I need it." she whined. "But I won't have any lunch money." I said. "So? You can survive without one lunch." "I-I guess so." I was about to hand it to her, until a hand grabbed mine and pulled it back. I looked up to see Boomer was the owner of the hand that held mine. "Why do you need it?" He asked her. "I need it to.. buy some lunch." "But you're holding your lunch." He pointed at her hand which held a sandwich. "Okay, I need it to buy a **(useless item)**." She said in defeat. "YOU don't need it, YOU just want it. Now, save up YOUR own money and buy it with YOUR money." He said, practically yelling the "you" and "your". "Whatever." She mumbeled under her breath as she stomped away. "Thank you." I said._

_And that's how we became friends._

**End of flashback.**

I finished his black and white sketch that looked more like a photograph of him than a drawing. I then hung it on my wall of art, feeling pleased about it.

**Buttercup.**

I actually have a friend. I can't believe someone talked to me besides my sisters. I'm so happy, no, I'm so glad, no relieved, I don't know. I'm just glad someone could see though my scar. Butch. He's not even evil, he's so sweet, I don't know why he's evil. I thought about him while playing football. I miss having a friend. Having someone to talk to besides my sisters.

Football practice was over and I started to walk home so I could go horse riding on my Clydesdale, her name is Gwen. Once I reached home I grabbed a quick snack and went upstairs to change my clothes. Then, I went outside and rode my horse in my garden it was more like a field. I finished riding Gwen and groomed her that is until my belt started ringing. I transformed and put my mask on. It was a black mask that hid my entire face, it had green outlines of flowers and leaves on the left cheek.

**Brooke.**

My belt started beeping and so I transformed and put my mask on, it was black with purple swirly design on the right cheek. It covered my entire face. My sisters have the same but with a different design and colour. Blossom an outline of a pink star. Bubbles has an outline of a blue crystal. Buttercup has an outline of a green flowers and leaves.

I then flew out of my house with a purple streak following me. I then see my sisters and quickly caught up with them. "What is it now?" I asked. "The RowdyRuff Boys." Blossom replied to my question. "What? But they're so nice at school and they haven't even done anything wrong for months." Bubbles said as Buttercup and I agreed. "I don't know. I thought they changed too, but I guess they haven't." Blossom said. We then spot the RRBs threatening a couple of kids.

"What's wrong with you guys? Threatening people? Kids especially? Seriously?" Blossom said with disappointment in her voice. I don't understand, she can stand up for others but not herself. What's the difference? "What's it to you Pink?" Brick said. I'm not really sure what happened but I think Blossom just snapped from everything that had happened today. She slapped him in the face. Hard. Leaving a red hand print on where her hand had been. Brick held onto his cheek as if it was going to fall off. His brothers were so shocked. Brick turned his face slowly to Blossom revealing glowing red eyes. Blossom ducked just in time. The laser missing her by a couple of centimeters. Our fight had begun.

I felt kind of bad. Blake was a nice guy he - OH NO HE DID NOT JUST KICK ME IN THE STOMACH. I tornado kicked him in the face. He was now falling down from the sky. I'm either going to regret this or I'm going to be glad I did this. I then flew faster than anything and grabbed his hand and set him gently on the ground. "Are you okay?" I asked half heartedly. "Yeah, yeah I will be but -" Then he punched me in the face. I knew I would regret this. My mask flew off and he now stood above me. My hair was covering my face so I looked like the grudge. He knelt down and reached out to move my hair out of my face but I grabbed it right before he could even get close. I then threw him far enough so I could get my mask and put it on before he got to me. He came flying at me with a side kick. I stumbled back and went back on my stance. I did a round-house kick and threw in some punches but missed a couple of times. "Come on guys. Let's go." I heard Brick say and his brothers obeyed him. That felt good to fight.

**Brick.**

I told my brothers to fall back. The reason we started this fight was so we can find out who their real identities were. We hid behind a cloud and once they left we followed not too close but not too far behind. "That was a useless yet satisfying fight." I heard Violet speak as they reached their destination. "Well, at least it's over." Leaf replied. "Well, I'm just going to go make dinner. What do you guys want?" Sky said as she transformed back into her human form. Wait. I know her. She goes to my school. Wait! Pink is Blossom? What? How does that make sense! She can stand up for others but not herself? What difference does it make! I looked at my brothers who also looked rather shocked.


	4. Chapter 3 Stabbed

**Chapter 3.**

**Nobody.**

The RowdyRuff Boys were sitting around their kitchen table. They were all lost in thought. "Well," Boomer finally spoke "at least we found out who they were. Now what?" They all turned to Brick, "Like I have an idea, I just wanted to finally know who they are." He said. "I guess we'll just pretend we don't know."

**Brooke**.

The next day, was the same as usual. People taunting me and all. Out of no where, Princess comes up to me and shoves me against a locker. "You are the ugliest person I've seen. You need to go die you sluty bitch, it would make everyone so much happier," she yelled. "Your the one who's had sex with most of the boys in this school, you prostitute." She slapped me from that comment. "At least I'm beautiful and I have had a boyfriend." She said and laughed, her annoying high pitched laugh. "You've had millions of plastic surgery and you payed them," I mumbled before she walked away. She heard her click her ring which turned into a mini knife and then she punched me in the stomach. "Careful, or the next thing that hits your stomach is going to be an axe," she threatened and walked to class with her friends following behind her. I feel to the floor on my knees, clenching my bleeding stomach. People didn't even bother to help they just laughed and said "She deserved it." I got up slowly having the wall support me and walked slowly to the bathroom each step bring pain to my stomach.

Once I reached my destination, I went into a stall and opened my shirt, revealing a wound that was about 5cm wide. Blood was coming out quickly. I knew she cut deep but I didn't think it would be so deep. I wiped it with tissue, but the blood quickly came out more and more and soon I passed out onto the dirty floor with blood pooling around my body.

**Buttercup.**

It was finally break after first period. I went looking for my sisters. Bubbles and Blossom were chatting away until they saw me. "Hey Buttercup." Bubbles smiled. "Hey, have you seen Brooke?" They looked around, then shook their heads. "She's probably talking to one of the teachers about homework or something." Blossom suggested.

It's been a whole day and my sisters and I haven't seen or heard from Brooke, I haven't seen the RowdyRuff Boys either. Where are they?

**Brooke.**

I was unconscious but I was still awake. I could see and hear everything but I couldn't control my body nor speak. My blood had stopped running because the chemical X patched it up. There was still a small hole in my stomach so I still had a couple of blood dripping out. I had lost a lot of blood and until the chemical X heals me I will stay unconscious for who knows how long.

I could see and hear people come in through the door but then suddenly leave once they see who's body is making the pool of blood, never to come back and rescue me or even have a little bit of pity.

**Blossom.**

"Did you see Princess and Brooke's fight?" I hear a girl from a distance gossip to her friend, "OMG. Like, no, but I heard Brooke was stabbed. Haha." They laughed. What? Brooke? Stabbed? I sprinted to my sisters' classes. I told them what I heard and Buttercup was at rage and Bubbles was tearing up, I was just in plain shock. "Ew. Brooke is laying in the dirty bathroom floor." A girl said running out of one of the bathrooms. We rushed towards it and saw a horrific scene. Brooke, was laying on her side on the tiled floor with blood surrounding her. She had some dried up blood on her skin as well. Even though people may think Bubbles is the weakest, she's not. Bubbles is only emotionally weak and mentally strong, Brooke is physically weak and emotionally strong, Buttercup is mentally weak and physically strong, and I am a little of all.

Buttercup locked the bathroom door. Then, Bubbles called the ambulance as I ordered Buttercup what to do. I had watched many shows on doctors and I am studying to be one, so I knew roughly what to do. As Bubbles waited for the phone to be answered a sudden realization came to me. We can't call the ambulance, they'll find out who we are. I took the phone away from Bubbles and hung up right when they answered. "What the hell?" Buttercup yelled. "We can't call them they'll figure out who we are." I said, my back not facing them. "So, what do we do?" Buttercup asked. "We wait." Bubbles answered for me as she sat on the floor. Then Buttercup and I followed Bubbles. We took Brooke to a corner and cleaned the floor and her up. Finally, she regained consciousness and her eyes fluttered open. You could clearly see the anger, frustration and sadness in her eyes. "Brooke!" Bubbles called as she ran up to hug her. "Are you okay?" I asked. She nodded, probably still weak from the amount of blood she had loss. Buttercup smiled, "let's take you home." "What about school?" Bubbles asked. "I think it's okay if we ditched some of our classes for a day." I said. They nodded and we helped Brooke home, trying not to use our powers.


	5. Chapter 4 Saved

**Chapter 4.**

**Nobody.**

Brooke is resting at home for a couple of days so it didn't look suspicious. Buttercup was eager to kick Princess's butt, but Brooke wanted to do that girl style, sneakily. The RowdyRuffs came back to school and heard what had happened to Brooke and Blake was not happy.

**Blossom.**

I was changing my clothes in the locker room, after PE had ended. Everyone left so I was the only one there, because this is my last period I took my time. I took off my black pants that were a bit above the knee, revealing my thighs with some scars of the cuts I had done to myself. I regret that I was so mad at Brooke that I burnt her, leaving her a scar on her cheek.

I put my jeans on and then I heard the door open, close and someone locking it. I stood there ready to fight just in case. Footsteps could be heard coming closer to where I stood. There I saw one of the popular boys. His name was Parker. "Your not allowed to be in here." I said not very confidently. He ignored me and crept closer with lust in his eyes. "Can you please stop coming closer?" I asked nicely. "But your so beautiful." It sounded as if he said it sarcastically. "Stop, please." I said. He put his hands on the side of my stomach and pushed me to the floor with him on top of me. "Stop it." I demanded a little louder. I pushed his hands away from my stomach but he went back. He took my hands and held them on top of my head with one hand and slowly pulled my shirt up with the other. "Stop." I yelled. I struggled in his grip with my human strength. His hands slithered they're way up my stomach and onto my breast. Oh god, why me? "STOP." I screamed. "Shut up." He demanded. "NO. STOP. PLEASE." His hands took my bra off and my c-cups was shown. Now I'm pissed off. I could feel my eyes heat up taking in a lot of energy for a laser. My vision soon turned red until..

Bang. My laser was discharged. The door was smashed opened and in came Brick. I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks. God dammit Brick. Wrong timing! Why couldn't you have come sooner. "The lady asked you to stop, so stop." Brick said in a calm voice. "Why can't you come back in 10 minutes I think we'll be done." Parker suggested to him as he continued to touch me. Brick grabbed Parker and ripped him from me. "Are you okay?" He asked me trying not to look at my breast. "Y-yeah." I said putting on my bra and shirt on. I grabbed my stuff, and Brick and I left. Parker's a Bastard. I can't believe he tried to have sex with me. Ugh. That fucking asshole. He needs to die a painful death and suffer in hell. "Can I walk you home?" He asked me kind of nervously, interrupting my thoughts. No ones asked if they could walk me home before. I mentally smiled but I guess some of that showed, "Sure."

**Brooke.**

I have to stay home for 2 days, Blossom said something about suspicious and healthy. It's the first day, and I had nothing to do. I played with my owl, I wasn't hungry and I was too lazy to make myself breakfast and lunch so I skipped. I went into my instrument room and I put it on sound proof. I sat on my piano seat and I played Fighter by Christina Aguilera. "After all you put me through, you think I despise you, but in the end, I wanna thank you, cause you made me that much stronger." I sang. Then I played Bad Day by Daniel Powter. "Where is the moment we needed the most," I started. I finished and went out of my music room after I played a couple of songs. I did my homework. I read a book called Divergent **(Yeah, this book, it's awesome.)** and I actually finished it. I hate reading. Ugh, when are my sisters coming home. It felt like hours before they got here. Finally, now Bubbles can make me some food.

**Buttercup.**

I decided I would take my horse riding in the forest today. Suddenly, my horse was acting crazy and she wouldn't allow me to control her. She ran in all sorts of directions and then bam. I hit something and fell off, becoming a bit dizzy. My horse apologized by nuzzling me and I accepted giggling and then my emotions just went everywhere. It was a happy and unpleasant feeling. Butch was there, on the ground, with his pitch black horse next to him. "Hey, Buttercup. What's up?" He's my enemy, but I like him. It's weird right? I'm not supposed to like him, but I do. It's wrong, but it feels so right. "Hey, Butch. Nothing much. I'm just taking Gwen for a ride in the forest." I smiled as I got up. "You wanna ride together?" He asked getting on his horse as did I. "Sure." We talked the whole time. It feels nice. It's been 7 years since I've talked to someone, besides family. Butch is a nice person. I don't know why he's so bad. I got to know so much about him. He likes a bunch of things I like. We're so similar yet, so different. I guess that's what makes me like him.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_**If there's anything you want to happen in the story, or any character you want me to do a chapter on, comment and I may write it. :)**_

_**xoxo.**_


	6. Chapter 5 Love and Revenge

**Chapter 5.**

**Bubbles.**

After I fed a starving Brooke, I took my sketchpad and a pencil and left to go to the park. I sat on a bench and began to sketch the scene ahead of me. I was almost done with my sketch, putting on the finishing touches when I hear the click of a camera. I look up, click. I turn to the sound of the camera, click. I see Boomer holding a camera and I smile, click. "Hey, Boomer." I said as I motioned him to come sit next to me. He got up from his kneeling position and turned off his camera. "Woah. That's really good." He said eyeing my drawing. I quickly closed it embarrassed.

"Thank you." I replied.

"Can I see the other drawings?" He asked his eyes filled with interest.

"No, but can I see your photos?" I asked.

"Only, if you let me see your drawings."He smirked playfully. No one has seen my drawings not even my sisters, but I really wanted to see his photos.

"Okay, fine." I switched my sketchpad for his camera. I turned it on to all his photos. I was amazed at his photography. I then see the four photos of me, they were really good. Then I flip back to my favorite photo out of all of his. It was a silhouette of a girl on a swing and a tree that shaded her. Her posture was sad and the background made the picture look depressing but beautiful. "You're such an amazing photographer. This one's my favorite." I said showing him the picture.

"Mine too." He smiled.

"Do you know who it is?" As I analyzed the figure more closely.

"Yeah," he replied.

I looked up and curiousness took over and asked, "who is it?"

He laughed, "You."

I looked back at the picture and remembered, all I could say was "Oh,"

_**Flashback.**_

_I was really sad that Brooke got stabbed so I went for a walk to calm myself. I then stumbled across a swing and the sun was setting so I decided to watch it as I swigged a little on the swing to comfort me of the events of the day._

_**End of**_** Flashback.**

"Can I ask you why you were sad?" Boomer asked me. I told him what happened that day. "That's terrible, I hope Brooke is okay, but don't worry, Princess will get what's coming to her." he said comforting me with a hug. I had tears in my eyes, I really didn't want to cry in front of him.

"Thank you." I told him.

He stopped embracing me in a hug and asked, "for what?"

"For listening." I replied. The next thing I know, our lips were against one another. It was a soft, tender, comforting kiss.

"I know I've only known you for a couple of days, but I really like you." His face was as red as Blossom's hair.

"I really like you too, Boomer." With that we shared another warm kiss.

**Brooke.**

I was so sick of this house and I have to stay home again tomorrow. Arg. It was 10PM, so no one will see me. I grabbed my viola and left the house without telling my sisters. I went into the forest and I could hear someone playing the violin. I walked and flouted cautiously towards the sound having the plants and trees hide me. I saw that the person playing the violin was Blake. I recognized the song to be Paradise by Coldplay. I took out my viola and started to play with him. His eyes shot open and he stopped playing. He was surprised to see me but soon his eyes filled with happiness and he continued to play.

**Blake.**

Once we had finished the song she complimented me "You're really good at the violin."

"Thanks, you're really good at the viola. What other instruments do you play?" She suddenly became shy with the compliment as if no one had ever compliment her before and she was a bit embarrassed to answer the question probably because she didn't want to brag.

"I play them all," she finally said after a moment or two.

"Me too." I said. Interest filled her eyes.

"Really? What are your favorite instruments?" She asked in her beautiful soft voice.

"The piano and guitar." I replied.

"I like the violin and the viola," she said. We put our instruments away, and decided to go for a walk around the forest. I lead her to my favorite spot in the forest. It was a small waterfall. I sat down on the grass and she followed me. We watched the waterfall in silent. I turned to look at her. She noticed and looked at me. I leaned towards her and she did the same. We both leaned in and right before our lips could touch, she pulled away. I opened my eyes to see her facing the other direction. "I'm sorry, it's just that, we've only known each other for one day. I don't really know you. To kiss you is like something Bubbles and your brother would do." she said in a low voice, "I should go." She got up taking her viola. Before she could take one step, I grabbed her hand.

"Please don't leave. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. We can pretend that that didn't happen." I told her. She sat back down and it was silent again. I looked at her, she looked at me. I was lost in her amethyst eyes that sparkled in the moonlight. Even with the scar she was "so beautiful." Shit, did I just say that out loud.

"What is?" She asked. Yeah, I did.

"Uhm.. the.. uh.." I was thinking of something and finally, "the waterfall!" I practically yelled.

"Yeah, it is," she turned back to face it as did I.

Suddenly, I felt her hand hold my hand. My hand happily held hers. I peeked at her, she was smiling and I didn't notice but I was too.

**Brooke.**

Days passed and I could finally get revenge on Princess. I waited till lunch. My sisters and I don't get angry so easily but when we do, our eyes turn colours. Blossom's pink eyes turn red. Buttercup's turn dark green. Bubbles turns dark blue. Mine turns black. It was finally lunch, I could feel my evil side coming out. Which turns my eye colour black. I casually walked into the cafeteria. Once I got inside I could see Princess and her friends. I stood in her way.

"What do you want bitch?" She spat. I pushed her tray of food into her face. Once her face was out of her bowl of spaghetti she screamed and slapped me right across the face and suddenly I couldn't control myself.

**Nobody.**

Blake was about to run to Brooke and get her away from Princess but Blossom held him back. "You can't do anything. Not even all of us combined can stop her. You just have to wait until she's finished." She told him. Everyone just watched in amusement, rooting and betting on the two fighting girls. after Princess had slapped Brooke, Brooke pushed Princess to the ground. Brooke bent down next to Princess, she put her hands close to Princess's face, moved her hands farther from Princess's face while closing her hand, taking the air out of Princess's lungs. Princess crawled around the floor, struggling to get air into her lungs. "That's what you get for stabbing me and taunting me for all these years, now you get to suffer pain." Brooke said in a low voice as she stood up smiling evilly. Brooke's eyes went back to normal.

**Brooke.**

I regained my control over my body and I saw the damage I did, or am doing. I released my hand and Princess gasped for air. "You.. You.. WITCH!" She yelled as she took in more air. I kicked her stomach as hard as my human strength could do and ran out of the room. "Brooke!" I hear Blake call. "Brooke!" I stopped abruptly and he bumped his hard muscly chest into my back. I quickly turned and said annoyed "What?"

"What happened back there?" He asked worried. I then told him about how I was a PowerPuff Girl and how I had powers, that my sisters and I have an evil side we can't control that can only be triggered by being pissed off and sadness. I also told him that I knew he was a RowdyRuff Boy.

He didn't seem so shocked by what I told him.

After this incident, no one wanted to really bother me. They stayed away. There were a few mean comments but it didn't trigger anything. Soon enough, everything went back to normal and people called me by my new name 'fugly witch' or some people like to say 'fugly bitch'.

Screw the world.


	7. Chapter 6 I might be in love with you

**Chapter 6.**

**Nobody.**

Months passed. Bubbles and Boomer were happy lovers. Blossom and Brick were dating. Buttercup and Butch had a complicated and competitive relationship. Brooke and Blake were just friends.

**Buttercup.**

"Can't catch up with me can yah, babe!" I laughed at Butch as we flew through the air racing I'm not the fastest PowerPuff, but I am faster than Butch. I was about a couple of meters ahead of him. We were racing from one end of Townsville to the other. "Ha. I won!" I yelled doing a funny happy dance. We were at a forest, Townsville is practically a city in a giant forest.

"Psh, I let you win." He scoffed.

"Whatever, it's your turn to choose a game." I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, wanna play fire truck?" He smirked. I was confused, I had never heard of such a game. I guess he could tell I didn't know it. "I run my hands up your shirt and you tell me when to stop by saying 'red light'," he explained. I agreed. We landed on the ground and he started to put his hand under my shirt. His hand slithered slowly up my stomach until it was under my breast.

"Stop." I said.

"That's not the word." He said as his hand slipped under my bra. Damn it felt good, but I don't want this to get to far. What was the word? Oh, yeah.

"Red light." I told him.

"Firetrucks don't stop at red lights." He smirked playfully and continued to rub my c-cup breasts. It felt nice and I couldn't help but moan. He then started to kiss me gently on the lips for a minute or two and then started licking and kissing my neck giving me a hickey. Suddenly, we were on the ground of the soft forest grass. Soon enough my top and his shirt was gone. We didn't do anything much, he just touched my breast and we kissed.

**Blossom.**

'One, two, three, four, five six, seven, eight.' I counted over and over in my head as I danced in the studio. I was doing street dance today. "Today, we will have the Boys Dance Academy visit. We are going to have a dance off." My teacher told us girls. Ha, this is going to be easy. The boys entered the room with the teacher in front, I saw Brick. We both smiled at each other. Our teacher started to play some songs. Everyone stood in a circle and one by one we danced. The next doing better than the last. It was finally my turn and I did some fancy moves I finished and then I watched Brick dance. He was amazing. After a couple of moments, I joined into his dance and we danced together, teasing him a bit. Soon, we got lost into the music and it felt as if we were the only ones in the world. I love him and he loves me. We are in love.

**Brooke.**

We were watching a movie in his room, His house is tiny compared to mine but is actually an average house size. We were cuddling on his bed. We laughed when the man chopped off the lady's head. "Did you see the lady's face" He said. "I know, it was so funny." I replied laughing as a little girl was being stabbed multiple times. Later, the movie finished and we both fell asleep. I could feel Blake jolt awake. He woke me up gently. "You have to go home, your dad is going to be worried." He told me. "He's never home anyways, and my sisters won't notice I'm gone." I told him flatly with my eyes half opened. Suddenly, I was at the waterfall in the forest of where we almost kissed. I haven't been here in a long time, it was just as beautiful as I remembered it to be.

**Nobody.**

Brooke was sitting in Blake's lap. They watched the scenery in front of them. "Brooke," Blake started, turning to face Brooke as she did the same. "I love you." He said. Brooke smiled shyly, as her eyes found their way on the long green grass, hiding her face with her long brown hair. "I think I might be in love with you, but I'm not sure, so I'm waiting to tell you until I am sure." She replied back. He turned her head to face him and gently kissed her on the lips. As they broke apart Brooke said "I love you, Blake." and the kissed again.


End file.
